


Unbeatable

by Samohyoss



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samohyoss/pseuds/Samohyoss
Summary: Mina is too perfect in everything that Jihyo can't beat her
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 21





	Unbeatable

Being perfect in everything and missing nothing is what she has always became, how hard worker she is sometimes freaks out her girlfriend but at some points she hates it she hates how she knows everything and never fails, is it some kind of a passion she has? Or she was just born with all of these skills?

Jihyo wished if she can at least beat Mina in just one thing she had tried gaming and after multiple times of losing against her she knew gaming is absolutely Mina's thing and not hers 

so she tried cooking, Jihyo prepared everything that could help her make her recipe the best taking Jeongeon's advice who works in a restaurant with her father and trying making her recipe before telling Mina about it and when she finally thought she's ready to face her talented girlfriend she challenged her

Mina actually didn't mind it she knew it's Jihyo again trying to beat her and in her perspective cooking wasn't Jihyo's best choice since she always cooks their food, Mina saw how Jihyo was so serious about it so she tried losing to make her happy but Jihyo wasn't dumb she noticed how Mina was using the suger instead of the salt and how she was using too much spoons than what it was written which made her feel small thinking that Mina is just being easy on her 

By asking Mina to stop and take this challenge seriously Jihyo lost again, it's not like Mina wanted it but she can't deal with her high passion of always winning and Jihyo somehow wished she just ignored Mina and kept doing her job though the younger was annoying her with the cold attitude she was using to give her an easy win 

It would be easier for Jihyo to just take it inside and smile softly and congrats her girlfriend instead of whining and being childish, this is what Nayeon told her but the competitive side of Jihyo can't accept it and Mina knows it she has been with the girl for the past three years so she definitely knows everything about her despite the change in Jihyo's spirt she still loves her and never blames her due to her passion of always being the first 

Knitting was the second thing Jihyo tried against Mina though Mina was the one who taught her how to do it but the possibilities were higher this time since the younger hasn't knit for a long time, taking the risk hoping Mina won't snap suddenly and knit a dress to show Jihyo that she's always wining just like the last time they knitted 

A heavy sigh and a simple nod are how Mina accepted the new challenge, both shared the wool and started knitting Jihyo knew Mina is a little bad at knitting beanies so she decided to knit one having all the confidence to be the winner, but in the other side Mina just stared at Jihyo's top thinking to make a new sweater choosing Jihyo's favorite colors and starting knitting without bothering taking Jihyo's size because she knows it more than hers and she had knitted her lots of sweater uncountable times, she made it with love imagining how cute and tiny Jihyo will look wearing it so she did her best to make it lovely, normally knitting would take her weeks but this time she finished it in just 5 days handing Jihyo the sweater with her gummy smile hoping her stubborn partner will like it, that what was in Mina's mind all the journey of making it literally the exact opposite of Jihyo's thoughts who just wanted to win and prove to Mina that she can be better than her in something and when Mina handed her the sweater she got disappointed and suddenly the hope of her winning disappeared, taking a look at it seeing how pretty it looks and looking at her beanie that is still unfinished and Mina can tell that she gave up on continuing it due to the pout that she formed 

" it's been a while since I knitted for you so I wanted to make a beautiful one for you to wear it " Mina chuckled waiting for Jihyo's response but she only chose to nod sadly

" wait I still didn't finish the beanie you can't give me the sweater until I finish it and see who's the winner though it's pretty obvious " Jihyo muttered still holding the sweater 

" it's ok I'm not interested in continuing this challenge " Mina smiled hoping Jihyo will understand but instead she got an upset one

" of course you're not you always win and obviously you don't want to keep wasting your precious gaming time for a loser like me " Jihyo snapped and closed the door leaving a shocked Mina behind her

Mina wished they never started those challenges or at least she lost some of them, she thought it was ok playing around with Jihyo but she didn't notice how distant they became and how sensitive Jihyo became every time she lose

the night passed of Mina thinking of how to get everything back to what it was and their walk in the field was her solution but the thing that worried her more was how to make Jihyo come with her

Jihyo for the first time woke up without having Mina cuddled up beside her, exploring the room with a sad look missing her presence as her eyes laid on the sweater regretting her lately childish attitude 

" Mina " Jihyo called as she got out of the room looking for her precious girlfriend but there was no reply, she sighed cursing herself for what she did

She checked her phone hoping to find a message from her but there was nothing but Nayeon spamming her 

" Jihyo open your phone rn " 

" I swear if you ignore me you'll end up digging your own grave " 

" I don't know what you did this time but Mina is here " 

" PARK JIHYO THIS INCREDIBLE WOMAN IS UPSET " 

" WHAT DID YOU DO??!!!! " 

" what did she tell you? Is she still there? I'm coming to you " Jihyo replied 

" Don't come she already left " Nayeon told 

" Did she tell you where is she gonna go to? " Jihyo asked

" she mentioned something about a field " Nayeon answered 

" do you know what field is it? " Jihyo was about to send her message but the notification of Mina's message stopped her 

" can you come to the field near our house? " Mina asked

" ok I'll be there in 10 minutes " Jihyo replied 

" and please wear the sweater I gave you yesterday :) " Mina sent her message as Jihyo left her on read 

Jihyo didn't have another choice but to go and see what her girlfriend is planning on, she wore the sweater finding it so perfect on her sighing heavily and wondering how in the world Mina could do everything prefectly 

Jihyo made her way to the field not knowing what to say to Mina and how to apologize, Mina greeted her with smile and a hug that didn't last for so long 

" it really fits you well " Mina exclaimed checking Jihyo 

" I mean you're the one who knitted and specially for me so why wouldn't it fit me?" Jihyo scratched her nape 

" I have something for us to do " Mina held out her hand for Jihyo to take it and so she did 

" what are we gonna do? " Jihyo asked curious to know why Mina is so excited about it 

" there are a lot of pretty flowers I thought of spending this date of making flower crowns for each other " Mina exclaimed as she showed Jihyo the flowers 

Jihyo stopped for a moment admiring the view 

" beautiful isn't it? " Mina asked the unfocused Jihyo

" yes but I don't understand why do you want us to spend this date by having another challenge of you winning as always " Jihyo crossed her arms not liking the idea knowing their relationship right now doesn't need another stupid fight over these challenges 

" I just want us to have fun with trying new things this isn't a challenge as you think I mean to be honest all of the things we were doing lately weren't challenges for me I always made sure to do my best for you when we cooked I did my best not to win I did it so you can eat a delicious dinner but you got upset and didn't eat also the sweater I made it with love so you like it and wear it happily but you got mad and left me there " Mina explained holding Jihyo's hands who didn't dare looking at Mina's face 

" Jihyo look I never did those challenges with you to win I always did them to give you the best but you never got it and kept getting sad and more competitive which made me worry where this will lead us to but now I can't just ignore it because I want us back honestly I need us back " Mina muttered as she left Jihyo's head up to meet her eyes 

" I was just sick of you being perfect in everything it's not like I hate it I actually love it but I wanted to prove that I can do better than you in at least one thing and I became blind that I didn't notice how distant we became and how much love you were giving me I'm sorry Mina I should've not be this childish and cheer you up of everything you do and be proud of it instead of looking for a way to beat you " Jihyo spoke as she couldn't meet Mina's eyes 

" you don't have to apologize I never mind it I liked the passion you had and I couldn't stop myself from smiling at seeing how focused you looked while working " Mina chuckled pulling Jihyo to her embrace 

" shall we start making the crowns now? " Mina asked as Jihyo nodded happily " remember you have to make it with all the love you have " 

" you don't have to remind me I'm already aware of it " Jihyo exclaimed

They both started making the crowns their gummy smiles never leaving their faces while focusing on decorating the crowns with pretty cute flowers choosing their favorite colors making sure it doesn't have any thorns so they won't hurt each other 

" I'm done " Jihyo said taking a peek at Mina who seemed undone yet 

" just give me seconds " Mina muttered " now I'm done too " 

" woah we really made a great job " Jihyo chuckled 

" yes obviously you did your best " Mina pointed out 

" I just wanted to make a crown that will suit my girlfriend's beauty " Jihyo shrugged gaining a laugh from Mina 

" ok let me place it on you now " Mina said taking a closer step placing the flower crown on Jihyo's head as Jihyo did the same 

" you look pretty " they both said in sync and chuckled along 

" are we sharing the same brain cells? " Mina asked placing her hands on Jihyo's waist pulling her more closer

" I guess so " Jihyo smiled 

" you know that you can beat me in one thing? " Mina muttered getting Jihyo's attention 

" ohh really? What is it? " Jihyo asked curiously 

" my heart " Mina answered as the older frowned " you definitely own it that I can't control it and even though we have been dating for three years I still can't stop it from beating this fast every time I see you smiling " 

" stop being cheesy " Jihyo laughed as she blushed 

" you won my heart Park Jihyo " Mina gave Jihyo an assuring smile 

" and I'm so glad I did and I'll definitely make sure to always own it " Jihyo smiled in return closing the gap between them with placing their lips on each other's going for a long kiss that is full of their love 

" I love you " Jihyo muttered 

" I love you too " Mina said and went for another soft kiss


End file.
